Letting Go
by bonechick3
Summary: What if Jesse had remained quiet at Semi finals? What if Beca had told Aubrey what she really thought? Here's my take. Rated M for later chapters, just to be safe. (I suck at summaries but the story is definitely better than this.)
1. Chapter 1

Letting Go

_**AN This idea made it to where I got no sleep last night, so I am putting it down on paper. It's just my take on what the year would have looked like if our favorite couple hadn't fought at Semi-finals. **_

_**As always, I own nothing but the stories in my head.**_

Beca's POV

As I walked off the stage I felt a jolt of excitement course through me. That was definitely better than any other performance we have had yet, but I know we still didn't win. The other two teams were so much better than us. It was alright though, that was awesome!

As I thought about our last set, Aubrey came up behind me, really pissed off. "What the hell Beca?!" I knew she would be angry. It was kind of a dick move, but we needed to shake things up a bit.

I tuned out her yelling at me until she said the one sentence that made my heart freeze. "I told you she wasn't a Bella." Everyone gasped in shock, Chloe trying to jump to my defense, not that it helped any.

She continued on with her mini rant. "Your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass, and I know you are hooking up with Jesse." My eyes grew hard and I stepped towards her.

"Excuse me?" She backed up at how angry I looked, realizing she had definitely overstepped. "How dare you?! Do you have any idea," I took a deep breath, "any fucking idea what I have put him through? What I have put both of us through?" I shook my head, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"I really care about him you bitch. He's my best friend," I turned to Fat Amy and Chloe giving them a look that I hope they caught. "Besides you two of course." I loved them; they were hilarious…even if they had some serious boundary issues.

"I have pushed him away, yelled at him, ignored my feelings for him…dammit Aubrey, you don't get it. The only reason I am not with him right now and in a happy relationship is because of that oath."

I glared at her again, trying to control my anger before I punched her in the face. "I have put everything into being a Bella. I have sacrificed everything…but you know what? Not anymore. If this is what I get for trying…" I shook my head and turned to walk away, looking down at the floor as the tears began to fall.

Heading for the door, I bumped into someone. Someone in a burgundy sweatshirt. Shit.

"Becs?" I looked up at him, a smile on his face…even if he was a bit nervous. All I could do was stare. He heard that. I'll bet my last dollar he heard that. "Fuck…" I mumbled and tried to get past him. Now was really not the time. I hadn't wanted him to hear any of that.

I ran quickly for the door and down the sidewalk, tears streaming down my face. Could today get any worse?!

Jesse's POV

I walked down the hall with the rest of the Trebles, getting ready to go on stage. Beca had just changed the set, and it was a LOT better than normal. Still, I'm not sure they can win…the songs were just too tired.

As we walked, I heard Aubrey yelling at Beca. None of them had noticed us yet, or if they had, they weren't saying anything.

"Your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass, and I know you are hooking up with Jesse." I looked up in confusion. One, what the hell would that matter, and two what is she talking about? I had to fight back the urge to rush in and defend Beca, she didn't deserve this.

Luckily, Bumper held me back, motioning quietly for me to stay put. He may seem like a dick to everyone else, but he knows how much I care for this girl. He's right; me jumping in would probably just make it worse.

"Excuse me?" I watched as the girl I have been dreaming about went from confused to pissed off. Turning my head to face Bumper I nodded in gratitude, I definitely didn't want in on this.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea, any fucking idea what I have put him through? What I have put both of us through?" I stared at her back in confusion. What?

What was she talking about? She hasn't put me through anything…I mean, she didn't let me kiss her when I was showing her Breakfast Club, and she yelled at me in front of the police station…but those were both pretty legitimate.

"I really care about him you bitch. He's my best friend," I felt my heart swell at that. So she did feel something! I knew deep down she did, but it's definitely nice to hear, even if I'm not meant to. I zone out for a moment, just thinking about how awesome it is to know she cares for me too.

I'm snapped out of my musings by one sentence though, and my smile grows so wide I probably look like an idiot. "The only reason I am not with him right now and in a happy relationship is because of that stupid oath." What?! What oath? What the hell is she talking about?

Bumper is giving me a look again, reminding me I need to stay right where I am. She doesn't know I'm listening right now. Shaking my head, I don't care. I move forward a little and start to head over to wrap her in my arms. Because, well, she wants me too, and I'm tired of waiting.

She turns around and bumps into my chest, and I'm smiling. I want to pull her into my arms and just tell her how amazing she is right now. "Becs?" I want to continue, to ask her if she means it, but she turns to run off.

Standing in shock for a moment, I look over to my friends, wordlessly asking what the hell I should do. I know we have to go on any minute, but the girl of my dreams just ran out the building crying. Ran out after confessing her feelings for me.

Bumper and Donald share a look, giving me a small nod and a "Go get her Dude!" As I wait for any clue as to what I am doing. Grinning, I take off after her. Everyone but Aubrey grinning like an idiot.

Beca's POV

Damn! It's really cold out here! I'm running down the road in these stupid heals, and this stupid skirt. Trying to get away from a situation I just don't know how to deal with.

I hate that bitch. I really do. Throwing my hands in the air I stop moving and let out a groan. "God Dammit!" I just don't know how to process everything right now. I definitely like him, I may even love him at some point, but I wasn't ready for him to find out…not like that.

Shit, it really is cold out here. I should have grabbed a jacket or something, and I didn't even have my phone to call a cab. Sighing, I start walking towards the bus station, praying it doesn't take me all that long to get there.

"Becs!" I hear his voice behind me and start to walk a little faster, a tear slipping down my cheek. Fuck! Wiping it away quickly I try to ignore him. "Beca please, just stop for a minute."

He catches up to me as he says that, stopping in front of me and placing his hands on my shoulders. "Hey, it's alright…" He pulls me into a hug. I should be protesting right now, but I can't. I just…he's warm, and caring…and damn it all if I don't want this.

"Jesus Bec! You're really cold!" I roll my eyes into his chest and just let him hold me for a minute, snorting at this dork who has apparently decided not to let me go.

Taking off his sweatshirt, he wraps it around me, his smell enveloping my senses, and I can't help but breathe deeply and smile. Something that doesn't go unnoticed if the smirk on his face is any indication.

We walk in relative silence for a while, his arm wrapped around me and my head leaning against his chest. It's comfortable. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but it is definitely comfortable. As we arrive at the station I look over at him. He looks so peaceful. Suddenly a thought pops into my head and I gasp, causing him to look down at me.

"Shit, Jess you didn't perform! You…why the hell did you chase after me?!" I look up at him in shock. Seriously, he probably just screwed up the Trebles! He throws his head back and laughs.

"What, you thought I was going to let you go after all of that? Really?" He chuckles, pulling me into a hug. "No way in hell Beca. Besides, Bumper and Donald told me to go. They got this covered."

I laughed at him nervously. This was leading towards that conversation I really didn't want to have. Sensing my worry, he leaned down and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Don't worry. Yes, I heard everything you said." I cringed a little, great. Just great. He cupped my chin with his hand, smirking as he saw the annoyance behind my eyes. "Yeah, I heard it. I know that miss 'I prefer to be alone and not trust people' cares about me." I poked him in the chest, huffing in annoyance at him picking on me right now. It really isn't the time!

"Ya know what though?" His hands gripped me tighter, pulling me in just that much closer. "I feel the exact same way." Leaning in, he pressed his lips to mine lovingly, and it felt like a million fireworks had just gone off in my stomach. Moaning, I wound my fingers into his hair as he ran his tongue across the seam of my lips, begging me to let him in. I gasped, giving him his opportunity.

I have never felt like this. Ever. Not that I'll ever let him in on this little secret, but this kiss? Yeah, it's my first, and it's amazing. Pulling back when I need air, I burrow into his chest, a smile on my face. "Wow."

I can feel his chuckle more than I can hear it as he pulls me in closer. "Yeah, wow." Pressing a kiss to my hair, he takes a step back and looks into my eyes grinning. "So…what was that whole, 'He's my best friend and the only reason I'm not with him and in a happy relationship is because of that oath.' about?" He laughs as I glare up at him.

As I narrow my eyes, he just grins more. "I'll stop…" I raise my eyebrows and just shake my head. "For now anyway. Seriously though. What oath? What was that about?"

I groan and walk away from him to buy a bus ticket, taking his hand in mine. I don't want to talk about that right now, don't wanna talk about the Bellas, or Aubrey, or any of the other crap that isn't going right today. For now, I just want to focus on the one thing that is.

The ticket guy prints out our tickets home and gives us the price. Before I could pull out my card though, Jesse is reaching into his back pocket and already paying for it. Giving him a look, he just grins. "Hey, it's my job as your best friend, and your boyfriend." His eyes look nervous as he says it; as if he's worried I'm going to get upset.

Smirking, I pull him over to the bench and rest my head on his shoulder. "Well it's my job as your best friend and your girlfriend to be annoyed by it." His face lights up as I say that, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me on his lap to wait for the bus to get there.

_**So there is the first chapter! For anyone wondering, the sequel to Scavenger Hunt is coming, I just need to get this idea out of my head too. Let me know what you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**I've gotta say, I seriously have the best readers in the world. You all make writing so easy. Here's the obligatory disclaimer: I only own the words on this page, and the joy I get from reading all of your responses.**_

Beca's POV

As we sat waiting for the bus I thought about everything we have been through since the beginning of the year. I thought about how many times I could have just leaned over and kissed him while we were stacking cd's, or the many times I could have cuddled into him as we watched a movie.

I tried to stay still as I let the tears fall slowly. I wasted so much time trying to uphold that stupid oath and stay on Aubrey's good side. Why did I do that? I love those girls to death, but still…

Jesse's face popped into my head as I closed my eyes. Not smiling or laughing, but heartbroken and disappointed. I thought back to the night he tried to kiss me in my dorm and how I had to turn him away, Kimmy Jin walking in before I could explain.

I thought about after regionals when I yelled at him that he wasn't my boyfriend. Really I was angry that he wasn't…but I couldn't tell him that. Jesus what the hell is wrong with me?! Crying harder, I try to bury my face in his shoulder, hoping he hasn't noticed yet.

It's a stupid hope, this guy is more observant than most. Why isn't he saying anything? I sigh with relief as he just wraps his arm tighter around me and rests his head on mine. Although it is painfully obvious he knows I'm crying on him, he's nice enough to not say anything yet, even though I know he wants to.

Kissing my hair gently I hear him mumble something. I have no idea what he said, but feeling it reverberate through his chest is comforting in itself.

After a little while the tears stop coming and I'm just leaning against him as I calm down. Tilting my head so he can see my eyes he smiles gently, "You alright now?" His voice is so soft and I can see how worried he is. All I can do is nod, embarrassed at what just happened. I mean sure, we spend a lot of time together, and we are really close…but I don't cry in front of anyone and here I am a blubbering mess.

"I'm sorry." I sigh, tilting my head down as he chuckles, pulling me back against his chest. "I really don't mind Becs. I wish I knew what just happened…but I'm here for you okay?" I snorted. He thought I was apologizing for crying. In a way…I guess that's part of it, but that was pretty inevitable really.

I sigh, looking up at him again, his eyes full of worry. "No…I mean yeah…I'm sorry for sobbing all over you and being overly emotional. I'm not normally like this and…ya know it's really difficult for me to do this and-" He cuts me off by raising his eyebrows. I know I just rambled a lot and he probably has no idea what the hell I'm talking about. 'Way to go Beca…just confuse him more why don't you!' I shake my head quickly to focus and try again.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you before. I'm sorry that I pushed you away, pushed us away. I wanted nothing more than to do the exact opposite but I couldn't." He leaned in and kissed my forehead, smiling gently.

"The oath?" I could see the confusion in his face, a million questions running behind his eyes. I simply nodded as I got lost staring at him. It was so dark outside, the only light coming from the street lamp about 30 feet away.

As I took a breath so I could explain it to him, the bus pulled up to our stop and we walked on, finding a seat in the back. We were the only people on right now, minus an old couple who are sleeping in the front row.

Pulling me back into his lap he wrapped his arms around my waist again, ignoring the look he received from the driver. "What's the deal with that? I'm not even sure what it is." He looked at me questioningly. I knew I needed to explain, but it was stupid…like really stupid. I can't believe I went with it in the first place.

"All Bella's have to take an oath when we join." I took a deep breath as he nodded for me to keep going. "Literally, it's an oath saying we won't hook up with a Treble. Word for word it goes like this: 'I, Beca, promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman. And I promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves'." I glare as I can feel him laughing against me.

"Seriously?!" I just nod my head in annoyance. "And you listened to that?" He holds me tighter against him as if I was going to bolt. Honestly, with the way he was laughing at me it wasn't out of the question.

"Well, I wasn't going to originally, but we lost two girls on the first day for not following it, and I really happen to like the other girls." I sighed. "I liked being a Bella…not that it really matters anymore anyway."

I lowered my head and thought about how much I was going to miss them now. Well…not Aubrey, but definitely everyone else. "I guess I'm not an a capella girl anymore…you sure you still want me?" I tried to ask the question jokingly, but I was definitely worried. Why would he want to be with me, I'm really damaged…and now we have one less thing in common.

"Oh Becs…" He turned me to face him and kissed me softly, very mindful of the bus driver shooting us dirty looks in his mirror. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

I burrowed into his chest and tried to just relax until we got back to the school. Hopefully the Trebles wouldn't be too mad at him for missing the performance…I mean…they did tell him to after all.

As I sat there, I heard him begin to sing softly, and I couldn't help but smile. His voice was so soft, so calming. I've never felt as safe and perfect as I did at that moment in his arms.

_Long steady road_

_Oh travel, be kind_

_I'm searching for some peace of mind_

_The home that you know_

_A home left behind_

_Oh trouble, don't trouble this time._

It took me a moment to recognize the song. I was amazed that he knew it, more so that he knew I love it!

_And baby don't look back,_

_Odds don't stack_

_They just crumble down around you._

_Oh, you gotta go away if you wanna come back_

_I won't crack I can't make a sound without you._

_And even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go_

_And even if it don't stop raining darling I won't let you go_

_And even if the world's burning darling I won't let you go_

_Even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go._

As I listened to him sing I couldn't help but think he was using this song to make a promise to me. He was always going to be there. It wasn't even a question I needed to worry about.

_Know your way down your music, your town_

_You never are walking alone_

_A storm that won't wait, a heart that won't break_

_Your mountains ain't made out of stone._

I turned to look him in the eyes as he sang. I could tell he meant every word, and I couldn't help but smile. How had I almost given this up just to be a part of the Bellas? I mean, the group was amazing and all, but I'm pretty sure that I can get in again next year when Aubrey isn't there…and the season is over anyway right?

_So baby don't look back odds don't stack_

_They just crumble down around you_

_Oh you gotta go away if you wanna come back_

_I won't crack I can't make a sound without you._

_And even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go_

_And even if it don't ever stop raining darling I won't let you go_

_And even if the world's burning darling I won't let you go_

_Even if it sounds crazy, darling._

_So Baby don't look back,_

_Odds don't stack they just crumble down, around you._

_Oh you gotta go away, if you wanna come back_

_I won't crack I can't make a sound without you_

_And even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go_

_And even if it don't ever stop raining darling I won't let you go_

_And even if the world's burning darling I won't let you go_

_Even if it sounds crazy, darling I won't let_

_You go_

_No I can't, No I never will, never ever would, No I never could let you go_

_No I just can't, No I never will, never ever would, No I never could let you go_

As he finished the song we arrived back on campus and he pulled me off the bus and started heading for Baker Hall. I really didn't want to go back to my room, but I was nervous. How do I tell him that?

"Hey Jess?" He tilts his head to look at me as we walk. That same smile still on his face.

"Yeah?" I'm really nervous to ask him this. What if he takes it the wrong way? I mean…sure, there have been plenty of moments that I have wanted to just jump him, but this really wasn't one of them.

"Can I just come back to your room? I really don't want to be alone right now…and Benji is gone…" I trailed off, looking away in embarrassment. 'Real smooth Beca…'

He laughed and just kept walking. "I wasn't taking you to your room yet." I looked up at him again and caught the mischievous look in his eye. "It's movication night. It wasn't going to get to happen today…but since we're here…" He laughed as I groaned.

Dammit…I should have known he would want to watch a movie. 'Maybe now that we're together I can get him to let me fall asleep during them without getting in trouble' I thought to myself.

He snorted and I looked at him confused. Wait a minute… "Did I just say that out loud?" He just nodded his head and pulled me in closer to his side.

"Yeah, yeah you did, and no. Now that we're together you definitely can't fall asleep. This is even more important now!" He chuckled as I rolled my eyes. Great…

We arrived at his room in no time and he ushered me in quickly. I couldn't help but laugh at all the star wars stuff on the wall. Seriously? "Hey, please tell me that's Benji's stuff." I turned to look at him with a smirk. "I might have to rethink this relationship if it's yours." A laugh escaped my throat as his eyes narrowed and he stalked towards me.

Pulling me into his arms he trailed kisses along my jaw, nipping at a spot in the crook of my neck, causing me to moan loudly. "You were saying?" He smiled against my neck as I moaned, pulling me closer.

My brain was mush as I wrapped my arms around him. Like literally mush, I had nothing. No comebacks, no witty comments, all I could do was moan and think about the feelings coursing through me.

I tilted his head up and captured his lips with mine, angling my head to deepen the kiss as he backed me up towards the bed, his hands playing with the hem of my shirt and inching it higher.

As he lay me down my nerves started creeping up, but I tried to push them away. It all felt so amazing; I really didn't want to stop. His fingers trailed up under my shirt, caressing the skin just below my breasts and all thought flew from my head with a groan.

He smirked against my lips, and leaned back to pull my shirt over my head. My hands immediately rose to cover myself; no one had ever seen me like this. Literally ever, and the nerves were definitely back full force.

Jesse's POV

She was driving me crazy. Literally. She's so beautiful, and the sounds she's making…God Damn it's the hottest thing I have ever heard. I watch as she tries to cover herself after I take her shirt off. My eyes glaze over and I lean down to nip at her neck. "Don't. Please don't, you're perfect." I kiss along her collarbone and move her hands gently, smiling as she runs them hesitantly under my shirt across my abs. Jesus, her touch is like fire.

I trail my kisses back up to her lips, groaning as her fingers skim across a sensitive spot on my side. She's amazing. Running my tongue across her lips I beg for entrance and she moans happily as my tongue invades her mouth, exploring the cavern within.

My hands follow a path of their own and finally reach her breasts, my thumbs rubbing against her nipples through the fabric as she moans my name breathily through our kiss. I'm harder than I've ever been in my life and I grind down into her, smiling as she lurches against me.

Beca's POV

I feel like I'm on fire and it's fantastic. His hands, Jesus I didn't know I could feel like this. As he grinds against me I can't help but moan, feeling a wetness pool between my legs. I want more, but I'm nervous too. I gently push on his chest, trying to get him to lean back so I can talk to him. "Jess," I sigh, turning my head embarrassed as he pulls back, looking at me curiously.

I'm as red as a tomato when he tilts my face back to him, looking into my eyes. "Bec you alright?" He runs his fingers up and down my sides as I smile weakly. "Yeah…it's just…" I have no idea how to tell him this. Seriously, what if he just decides to kick me out? What if he decides I need to leave?

I start to freak out, my breaths coming faster and I can feel the tears welling in my eyes. He looks scared now, climbing off me quickly and sitting to my side, eying me anxiously, "Did I hurt you? What's wrong?"

I groan. Oh great…now I'm worrying him? Awesome! I sigh and turn to where I'm facing away from him, trying to catch my breath. "No! No you didn't hurt me…it's just…ummm…I'mavergin." I mumble out quickly and bury my face in his pillow. God! Why the hell am I so nervous right now?!

Wrapping his arms around me he turns me so I'm facing him, tilting my chin so I'm looking into his eyes. "What was that?" He looks so confused, it's adorable, and if this was any other situation I would have laughed so hard at that look.

"I'm a virgin. I've never done this before…any of this. Actually…"I take a deep breath and bury my head back in his chest to hide the blush coming to my face. "Ya know when you kissed me earlier?" I feel him nod and I can tell he is waiting for me to continue this fabulous confession. "That was…it was…" I can't do it; apparently I don't have to because he pulls my head up to look into his eyes.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" I groan, seriously uncool. I am honestly the dorkiest person on the planet right now…I'm just waiting for him to say it. Nodding my head I wait for the ridicule and laughter, but it doesn't come. Opening my eyes I see his face so close to mine, I can feel his breath on my lips.

He looked…happy. Ecstatic actually. "How was that your first kiss? Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He runs his hand across my stomach, causing a tingling feeling to shoot up my spine, "It's not a bad thing, that's pretty awesome actually…it means I'm the only one to get to do this." Leaning in he kisses me again, and I moan. Not that I have anything to compare it to, but his kisses are amazing.

He runs his hand across my skin again, his fingers playing with the area just under my bra, my breath hitching in my throat with the pleasure of it all. "Do you want to stop? We don't need to keep going."

I shake my head and reach behind my back to undo the clasp there. "No, just…go slow? All of this is new." He nods, smiling as he moves my hand away and takes my bra off, groaning as my breasts come into view.

Jesse's POV

I roll back on top of her, my thumbs caressing her nipples again as I settle between her legs, a moan escaping her beautiful lips. I'm never going to get enough of this, she's so responsive and I just want to keep touching her, drawing those amazing sounds out of her.

I lean down to nibble on her ear as her hands travel under my shirt again causing me to hiss. "Jesus Bec." She grasps the bottom of my shirt and starts to tug it up. I reach down and pull it over my head, tossing it onto the floor. Grinding down into her I get even harder, she just feels so damn good.

Leaning down to capture one of her nipples in between my teeth, I nibble gently, loving the sounds she's making as she arches up into me and my hands travel down to remove her pants. I take the rest of her clothes of quickly and reach into the drawer next to my bed, pulling a condom out and setting it off to the side.

Shedding the rest of my clothes as well I climb back onto the bed and begin trailing kisses down her body, learning what she likes. As I get close to where she wants me most, I nip at the soft flesh of her thigh gently, purposefully avoiding touching her there quite yet.

"Baby please." She gasps out, digging her hands into my hair and arching up off the bed. I chuckle softly and just continue to kiss her thigh, getting close to her center but still not quite there.

"Please what?" I trail my finger over her core quickly, eliciting another moan. I know it isn't nice to tease, but it is definitely fun. "What do you need Bec?"

She groans, knowing I'm torturing her. I'm sure I'll get payback for this later, but right now it's just fun. "Jesse, I don't…more. Please, just more." I take pity on her and run my tongue across her folds, tasting her quickly, moaning as she lurches up against me.

I delve in, wrapping my lips around he clit and nibbling, loving the sounds that are coming from her, I can tell she is close, which is good because I don't think I can last much longer without some relief.

Her hands grip my hair tighter and I watch as she comes undone, loving how she moans my name.

Crawling back up her body, I trail my lips across her skin, reaching for the foil packet I had tossed on the bed as my other hand finds her clit, drawing a new round of moans from her. I quickly put the condom on and line myself up with her entrance, looking down into her eyes.

"Beca," I kiss her nose and try to get her to focus, stopping my fingers so I can get her attention. "Baby, are you sure about this?" I anxiously wait for her answer, taking a deep breath to keep myself in check.

Honestly, if she said no right now I might go mad, I'd definitely stop for her, but it wouldn't be the most comfortable thing in the world. That didn't matter though; I had to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah. Please, just go slow okay?" I nod and slide into her slowly until I come to her barrier. "Fuck!" She's feels so good; I groan and drop my head to the pillow by her head, trying to stay in control. "Oh God you feel so amazing Becs." I look up into her eyes; wordlessly making sure it's alright for me to continue.

At her nod I break through her barrier in one thrust, sheathing myself within her completely and struggling to stay still so she can get used to the new feeling. Looking into her eyes I see a couple of tears escape. "Shhh, it's ok, it'll feel better soon. Just tell me when you want to go on okay?" I wipe her tears away and just look into her eyes lovingly.

After a minute she grinds herself against me and I groan, pleasure shooting through my body. With a smirk she does it again and I know it's alright to keep going. Gripping her hips I begin to thrust slowly, angling my hips so I can find that spot that'll make her scream my name.

She pulls my head down to kiss her and moans as I find it, her hands tangling into my hair as I pick up speed and her walls clench around me. She feels so good and I am not going to last much longer.

"Cum for me Love." I thrust into her faster, pressing my thumb against her clit as I strive towards my own climax. Groaning as I feel her hit her peak.

"JESSE!" She screams my name into my shoulder as she falls over the edge, dragging me with her into oblivion.

I quickly remove the condom and climb back into bed, pulling the sheets up over us and wrapping her in my arms. "Wow." I kiss her softly and just stare into her eyes, smiling at the contented look on her face.

"Jess, that was…" She trails off and I just nod, tucking her into my chest and watching as she settles into sleep, a peaceful smile on her face.

That's it; I'm in love with this girl. It's a good thing she's mine, because damn…I don't know if I could deal with it if she wasn't.

I rest my head back against my pillow and drift off to sleep with the girl of my dreams wrapped in my arms. Tomorrow would bring interesting challenges, but for now…everything is perfect.

Beca's POV

I lay in his arms for a while and just listen to his heartbeat, basking in the happy feeling coursing through my veins right now. I have never felt this way about anyone, never allowed myself to let anyone in. Sighing softly, I turn over and cuddle up closer to him as I breathe in his scent.

This is perfect, I let go and found my happiness. Tomorrow I will need to go talk with Chloe and see what happened. Tomorrow I'm going to need to try to do damage control on what happened, but for right now I'm content.

_**So there is chapter two! The song is I'll Never Let You Go (Darling) by Hedley. Let me know what you think! This was definitely an interesting chapter to write, and I'm a little iffy on where I'm taking this one. Ideas are definitely appreciated as well. Normally I have an idea in my head of where something is going…this one…not so much.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**AN: So, I'm still not sure where I am going with this one, but I'm going to just write until I figure it out. Thank you to everyone who has left me reviews, I seriously appreciate them so much!**_

_**Oh, and apparently my wonderful computer tried to delete about 1000 words out of this chapter before, so I'm re-posting. Enjoy and sorry about that!**_

_**Also, as usual…I own nothing. I just wish I did **_

Jesse's POV

Normally I'm not a morning person. Actually, I hate them; it's probably the only time of day I'm not in a good mood, except today. Today I love mornings, because today I have the most beautiful girl in the world curled up in my arms, and I would rather be awake, spending time with her, than dreaming.

She is so peaceful right now, so unguarded, and I can't help think about how easily I could get used to this. It's like, everything before last night was bland and colorless. Sure, there were a few bright points, but what does brightness really mean in a world of grey?

I'm pulled from my thoughts as she burrows closer into my chest with a sigh, and I just know she's happy too. It's like every day of my life has lead me to this moment, and hell, that's just wonderful because there is nowhere else I would rather be than laying here in this bed, her wrapped around me.

"G'morning." She mumbles, quietly. Shit, I hadn't even realized she was awake…any moment now the ribbing will start about how cliché it is to be watching her sleep, but at the same time…I don't care. I'll take all the ribbing in the world if it means I get to do this for the rest of my life.

Whoa…_rest of my life? Where did that come from? _Shaking my head I smile down at her. It's impossible not to love the sleepy smile plastered to her face, she just looks so…content.

"Morning," kissing her gently I pull her in just a little closer. "How did you sleep?"

There's that grin again. Of every look I have ever gotten from her, that is definitely my favorite, even if it is usually followed by some quip or insult she is so great at tossing out.

"Great actually," Yup, here it comes; I can see it in her eyes. "You're a surprisingly comfortable pillow."

I laugh, and damn if this isn't the best morning I have ever had. "Glad I could be of service." She snorts, her eyes rolling and, I can't be on hundred percent sure but, I'm pretty positive I heard her mutter 'dork' under her breath as she did it too.

Wait…I don't have to put up with that right now! I grin as I flip us over so she is resting under me, my hands resting on either side of her head. "What was that?" I nip at her lip quickly as I feel her squirming. "I totally just heard you saying how awesome I am right?" There it is again…that stinking grin.

She wasn't going to cave and I know it, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter at all because, well, she's here, and it's amazing, and I really do just want to stay in this moment forever.

Sadly, that can't happen. I need to go over to the Treble House and talk to the guys, and she needs to talk with the Bellas too. I seriously doubt she's out of the group, but she needs to get that taken care of.

"What's on the agenda today?" That urge to hold her forever intensifies as I see the worry cross her face. She's anxious, the competition coming back into her mind and I wish I could take it away. I wish I could protect her from the pain she is feeling, but I can't, and it SUCKS!

I watch as she fights an internal battle to keep her walls down. A part of her wants to shut me out again, and that sucks too, but I'm not going to let her. Now that I know how she feels, I'm not letting her go.

As I watch her struggle, I can't help it. I need to be there for her, and I am. I'm right here, and so is she, and…holy crap! I gasp as I feel her hand trailing up my abs, the most amazing feelings coursing through me. Yup, best morning ever.

She's smirking up at me now. "You back with me yet or are you gonna keep thinking about stuff?" Sharp as ever, but her eyes are happy and comfortable. Just the way I like them.

"Oh I'm back," grinding down into her I can't help the satisfaction I feel at hearing the moans coming from her mouth. "But you still haven't answered my question." She lets out an indignant squeak as I stand up to find my clothes and I can't help but snort at the glare she's giving me.

"Well," Her glare softens into worry and I feel a momentary guilt for making her think about everything again. "I really need to go talk to the Bellas…at least to Chloe. I want to see how they ended up doing, and I want to apologize for walking out." She looks so broken now and I wish I could just kiss her pain away, but I can't. I really need to talk to the Trebles too.

Pulling a pair of sweats on I walk back over and squat down in front of her so I can look directly into her eyes. I hate how hurt she looks right now. I can't regret a single thing that happened yesterday, but I can't stand it when I know she's in pain.

"Hey, why don't we get some breakfast, and then you can talk to them?" I kiss her nose and help her sit up, groaning as the sheet falls and I see her exposed chest. I'm trying to be the good guy and get this day moving, but she's naked, and beautiful, and I really just want to climb back into bed and have my way with her again.

Standing up quickly, I try to ignore my thoughts and pick up her clothes off the ground, tossing them to her and turning around to find a shirt. As I hear her chuckle I know it's all alright, she'll be fine.

"I'm good Jess." Oh wow, that might be one of the best things in the world. She's giving me nicknames now? I know I have a big goofy smile on my face as I turn around, but she doesn't seem to care.

"Come on Becs; let's go put some food in you." All I can think about is how amazing this morning is turning out to be, and how screwed up it is that I am awake early enough on a Saturday to be eating breakfast at all.

Beca's POV

When I woke up, I was disoriented, resting against something warm and hard. Jesse's chest? Yup, definitely, I burrowed in deeper and just breathed in. It wasn't a dream, yesterday really happened.

I let the memories of the night pour over me, quickly skipping over anything that happened before he pulled me into his arms on the way to the bus station. I would get to that later, but right now…now I just wanted to focus on this awesome feeling.

He's watching me. Seriously, I can feel his eyes staring at the back of my head as I burrow deeper. He's so warm, and comforting, and he makes an excellent shield from all those things I don't want to feel.

"G'morning." He jumped, I bet he didn't think I was awake yet, and normally I would feel the need to harass him a little, but I just can't find the energy right now. Apparently snarky Beca has left the building for the moment.

"Morning," He's kissing me now, and it's soft and gentle, and just…perfect. "How did you sleep?" I grin. Yup, snarky me is definitely making a comeback, and that's good…because, well, if she didn't I wouldn't be me right?

"Great actually. You're a surprisingly comfortable pillow." HA! Now he's laughing, and it feels like every morning should be like this. Waking up with him definitely has it's perks. "Glad I could be of service." His eyes are wagging hilariously and I can't help it. I'm back full force. "Dork!"

I try to mumble it into his side, hoping he didn't hear that. Just because I couldn't help it, doesn't mean I'm not completely aware of how much it could annoy him. I don't want to do that…I definitely don't want to-

What the hell? I'm pulled from my thoughts as he flips us to where I'm lying under him and my head is pinned comfortably by his arms. "What was that?" I don't catch anything else he's saying because he's kissing me now too, and that same electric feeling from last night is coursing through me again.

Shit! How is he so good at this? He's nibbling on my lip and trailing kisses along my jaw, and I've got no defense against him at all right now, but I don't need to because he's blocking out all the bad stuff and the pain, and it's great.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Seriously? I cringe. I don't want to think about that. I don't want to think about the confrontation I'm going to need to have with the Bellas, or Aubrey…I just want to think about this.

Looking up at him I can see he's distracted, his brow scrunched up as if he's worried about something. What could be bothering him? The Trebles? He's pressing himself closer to me now and suddenly it hits. He's worried about me. He's worried that I'm going to put all my walls back up and shut him out…Damn.

I'm not though, that's the thing…I'm mad at Aubrey, and I miss my girls, but I'm not shutting him out again. Now that I have let go…I don't even think I can. I need him, he's my new wall, and he's stronger than any I could possibly build.

He snaps back into focus as I trail my fingers along his abs, my mind jumping quickly to that day in the station. He should have just raised his own shirt. I smirk as his attention is back on me. Yup, this intimacy stuff is pretty awesome. "You back with me yet, or you gonna keep thinking about stuff?"

Jesus Christ! He's grinding down into me and it feels so amazing, all I want to do is cling to him for dear life and relive the memories of last night. I moan and he grins again. "Oh I'm back." I love this man.

HOLY CRAP! _Love? Did I really just think that?_ Oh dear lord…I think I'm falling into this a little fast but I can't stop it…and I really don't want to. I've never felt like this before, it's definitely a good feeling. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Why is he so insistent that I think about this right now? All I want to do is forget last night and focus on finally being able to be with him, doesn't he want that to? I tell him about needing to talk with the Bellas, especially Chloe…and he seems to understand my worry. He gets that I don't want to do this and decides on breakfast. Breakfast is definitely a better alternative. We get ready and head out the door so we can go eat, and I love the feeling of being wrapped up in him, I just wish he wasn't so worried about me right now.

"Hey Babe?" Wow…this is nerve-wracking, and scary…and why am I about to admit this to him? He's looking over at me now with a smile on his face…must be from the pet name. _Dork._ "You don't need to worry you know." I grasp his hand tightly in mine, smiling at the confused look on his face.

"Worried about what Becs?" It really is adorable how he gets when he doesn't understand something.

"Me. I saw you earlier…I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to shut you out again…that's not even-" He cut me off, pulling me in to kiss me deeply. Wrapping my arms around his neck I let myself get lost in it. I've never felt so safe before, so loved. Nothing I have ever said or done has made someone this happy. I could get used to this.

He pulls me in closer and trails his lips to my ear. "I'd apologize for that very heavy pda, but I just don't think I can care that much right now." Oh dear lord, he's nibbling on my ear and the shocks it is sending through me are amazing. How the hell did I keep myself from doing this for months?

"I…"_damn! _A moan escapes my mouth as he reaches a spot right behind my ear. "I didn't ask you to…"

Breathing deeply, I take a step back. "I mean it though, I had all of these walls, and I know you have witnessed firsthand how awful I can act about those." He's rolling his eyes and nodding for me to continue. "You broke through them Jess. You…" Dear God I can't believe I am about to admit this out loud. "You're my wall, and I don't really want another one."

There it is, that goofy grin he almost always has on his face. My stomach is growling now and I really just don't want to be having this conversation in front of the cafeteria, so I grab his hand and drag him inside.

So many times I have wondered how couples can be so happy all the time, now I get it. I know what it's like to have found that person that makes everything make sense, and I love it. He's dragging me over to a table now, and I can't help but laugh at the cheesy look on his face, it's just too damn adorable. I know I shouldn't be spacing out too much, and I should just be basking in the amazingness that is Jesse, but I can't help but look around.

Damn…I knew I should have just basked! Sitting across the way are Aubrey and Chloe, staring at me with very different expressions on their faces. Dammit! Nope…no, I'll deal with that later…with a sigh I burrow my head into Jesse, pressing a kiss to his chest and hoping he doesn't make me deal right now.

As I feel him wrap his arms around me I know he has noticed them too; I can't help it…now I'm shaking for some reason. Why am I so worried about this? I mean, Chloe is awesome, she wouldn't cause any crap. Aubrey though…oh yeah. It's because of how much I actually care about stuff now. Dammit!

What the hell? Jesse is standing up, why is he standing up? I can't do anything but watch as he waits for Aubrey to come over, giving her a look of pure hatred that, I have to say, is really pretty great.

This is why I love this guy, I tore my walls down and let him in, and he definitely makes it worth it.

"Aubrey, I'm going to make myself very clear alright?" He's glaring now, and I have rarely seen him upset so it's kinda a shock. "Leave Beca alone. You are still going to let her be in the Bellas, you're going to abolish that stupid oath, and you are going to knock it off. Just because you and Bumper broke up years ago, doesn't mean you get to be a jerk to everyone else." My eyes just shot into the top of my head I swear! What was that?

Seriously?! The smirk on my face is undeniable and I just watch as she nods. Again…Seriously?! Since when is she all 'meek and mild?' Whatever, I'll take it. Turning back to me, he has a smile on his face and he pulls me up and into his arms. "See? All better." Nothing is better than this moment. I just want to kiss him again, but…pda, so instead I'm dragging him over to get some food before heading back to his dorm for some more us time.

"I love you nerd." I'm mumbling it softly, not really sure if I want him to hear it, but of course he does, and with a smile on his face that could dazzle a blind person, I hear him softly respond, "I love you too Becs."

**I'm still not sure about this, but after rereading it it's not as bad as I was thinking it is. I think I finally have an idea of where this is going so I'm excited for this one again. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN I own nothing but the plot. Thank you all for your support in this one! It finally has a real direction, and that's only because all of your reviews drove me to stick with it.**

Beca's POV

We got back to his room and I just collapsed on his bed. This day has already been exhausting and it's only just started! Seriously, what is happening right now?

"Hey Jess?" He's lying down beside me now, his fingers trailing gently up and down my arm as he tugs me a little closer.

"Yeah?" God, this guy is going to be the death of me. Here I am, trying to be at least a little focused, and he has to not let me…really?

"Thank you. Seriously…talking to Aubrey…I really didn't want to do that." I sighed, trying not to focus on the annoying conversations that were coming up, instead choosing to just enjoy the feel of his fingers skimming across any exposed skin he saw.

His eyes crinkle as he smiles happily. "Bec, it's not a problem. I'm your wall right? My job is to protect you from the bad stuff that I can." Oh wow… my heart may have just melted a little more. How is he this perfect? "I can't say that I'll be able to stop everything…but I love you, and whatever I can't stop I'll face with you."

I lean over to kiss him then, letting my fingers tangle into his hair as I roll myself on top of him, straddling his hips with a grin at the moan he lets out. Life is perfect right now, it's awesome, and I can't help wondering, again, why I didn't just let myself do this earlier.

After a bit, air becomes a necessity and I pull away with a sigh, breathing hard as his fingers trail across the skin of my stomach. I don't wanna go there today though, not right now. Everything is happening so fast, and, even though it would be so easy to just fall into that, I don't want to lose everything we were either.

With a quick kiss to his nose I climb off and grasp his hand in mine. "Wanna watch a movie?" The shocked look on his face is priceless. Like literally, priceless. I should do this more often. "Really?" He's not snapping out of it…and now I'm laughing at him hard.

"Yeah dork, really. Aren't they like really important to you or something?" He's grinning at me now as he goes to pick one out. Nope, this isn't a movication movie…not right now. "No way Jess, I'm picking."

I'm laughing now as his jaw almost hits the floor. I'm not even sure he's breathing right now…really? I mean, just because I don't normally like movies doesn't mean I hate all of them. It takes him a minute, but eventually he snaps out of it enough to ask what we are watching and I can't help but smile. It's the only movie I liked before I met him.

"Princess Bride." My eyes are shining and he looks like he may just fall over. It's not my fault it's an awesome movie, and it really is my favorite. I used to watch it all the time…now he's going to get to see me mumbling the lines under my breath. This should be good.

"Holy crap! I mean…yeah, okay." He's staring at me now, and I melt. I can't help it, leaning in I kiss him quickly before I put the movie into his laptop, directing him to come back over and cuddle up next to me as it starts.

Jesse's POV

What the hell? Did she just really pick a movie? A romantic movie? My brain has stopped working and I have no idea what parallel universe I just walked into. Shaking my head quickly, I decide to just go with it and enjoy the moment.

Wrapping her into my arms, I settle in and watch as the movie plays through, trying really hard not to stare at her. She's quoting the movie! Miss 'I don't like movies' is mouthing along to all the words, and tearing up at all the emotional parts, and it's wonderful.

Normally, she has some comments or something during any showing of anything, but not now. Now, I'm not even sure if she is breathing, but she is crying softly as Westley and Buttercup find each other again, and I am loving paying attention more to her reactions than the screen. D

"Jess, you are missing the movie." Shit…she noticed me staring, but what did she expect…really? How exactly was this not supposed to take me by surprise?

"Sorry Becs." I turn my head back and focus as they begin going through the fire swamp and I hear her quoting right along with each line spoken, entranced by how much she loves this.

We watch it all the way through, with me more watching her than anything else, and then I move my computer carefully to the floor before turning to her.

"Why do you love that one so much?" I can't help but ask the question, I mean really? This is a weird occurrence; I think I'm a little justified.

Beca's POV

Yeah…yeah I saw that question coming, and it's really hard to make myself tell him what my deal is with this one, but it's special, and he should know.

"Yeah…this is really the only movie I have actually liked. I used to watch it all the time when I was little, and I wanted to be Buttercup." I sighed, this was something I didn't talk about…but I want to be open here.

"When I was young, before my parents' divorce, I believed in love. I believed that there was someone for me, my true love, and I wanted to find him." I buried my head in his shoulder, really not wanting him to see the blush I was sure was showing on my face. "I used to wish that I was her, because she had that. I would dream of the day when my Love would show up and I would live happily ever after." He was smiling against my hair, I could feel it. Of course he loved this.

"Then…then they got divorced. The example I had of love was destroyed and I really just decided it was a dream. Love didn't exist and I needed to find something else to focus on, and I did." His arms wrapped a little tighter around me. I knew he was afraid that I was going to leave, but I wasn't done yet.

"Jess, until I came here, I had given up on all of this, and I hadn't seen this movie in years. But you…you're my Westley, and I love you for it."

I raised my head to look into his eyes and gasped at what I saw there. He was crying, but happy tears.

"Oh Babe…" I don't think he knew how to express what he wanted to. I could see the love in his eyes, and how much what I said meant to him. "Jess…I'm scared. I love you so much, and you could hurt me so easily…just don't okay?" I let the worried tears escape my eyes as I looked at him.

His face softened and he leaned in, his lips barely touching mine. "As you wish."

His lips crashed to mine as his hands tangled into my hair, drawing me even closer. I couldn't help but moan, climbing onto his lap and wrapping my hands around his neck. The things he could do to me were amazing, and I had no defense.

As we sat kissing on his bed, the distinctive sound of his phone broke through the lust filled haze we were feeling, and, with a groan, he leant over to answer it; me still trailing kisses along his neck and teasing him mercilessly.

"Hello?" It was awesome to watch him try to keep control…new favorite game I think. "Yeah dude, gimme a few minutes and I'll be there." I looked up at him, a smirk on my face as I trailed my fingers down his abs. The look in his eyes was priceless, he was so torn between the lust he was feeling, and trying to be mad at me for messing with him

"Sure, I'll bring Beca too. Thanks man." He hung up the phone and tackled me back down to the bed, nibbling at my collar bone and sliding his hands up under my shirt to play with my breasts. "Think you're so funny huh?" I just chuckled, letting my hands play with the waistband of his jeans. We really didn't have time for this right now…but hell I wasn't going to stop it.

With a groan he tore himself from me and sat on the other side of the bed. "Hey, we're gonna go talk to the Trebles now." I guess he noticed the confused look on my face because he kept going. "Bumper wants to talk to you too. Let's go!"

I sighed. Really? I really just wanted to get to stay here for a bit longer. Oh well…might as well get all these conversations over with right? Taking his hand we walked out of his dorm and over to the Treble House in silence, both of us wondering what the hell this could be about.

**Ok, so I know it's a little short and all, but this just really felt like where I needed to end the chapter. I promise the next one will be up soon though. If you haven't seen Princess Bride, I beg you…go watch it as soon as possible! It's an amazing movie! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Finally right? I know, I know…it has been a REALLY long time since I updated this one, and I have like three or four others that are taking ages too. I apologize, things are crazy over here! Still, here ya go. :D**

**As usual, I only wish these characters were mine. I can dream though right? A dream is a wish your heart makes and all that?**

As we walked towards the treble house I couldn't help but wonder what the hell Bumper wanted with me. Jesse? Yeah, that I got, he probably just wanted to let him know how things went last night. Me though, why the hell was he asking for me?

I tried to stay positive, it's not like he could really do anything to me right? Looking over at Jesse I couldn't help but smile. He was just…so relaxed. Nothing seems to faze this guy. I just don't understand how he can be so happy all of the time, even if things are really stressed out.

"See something you like?" Shit! I'm snapped out of my reverie as he starts to laugh at me. Why does he always catch me zoning out or staring? "It's a gift Bec." I roll my eyes and just keep walking. It really is disturbing how well this dork knows me.

"Yeah nerd," I try to keep the sarcasm to a minimum but I don't think I know how to do that. That's why he loves me though right? "You're just a little too comfortable right now." Pinching his ass with a grin, I take off at a run and rush through the door before he realizes what just happened.

Seriously though, what just happened? Why did I do that? I can feel the big smile on my face and I know that I am now that girl I would normally make fun of. What the hell has Jesse turned me into?

"Jeez Mitchel! What did you do to him?" My eyes snap up and there is Bumper, a smirk on his face as he is staring at my boyfriend. Turning my head I can't help but laugh as I see him groan, his face red and a smile plastered in place. What did I do to him indeed!

"Oh ya know... I just made him wish we were still in his room." I smirked as the weirdo's jaw dropped. Too easy! Seriously, I don't really like him, but Jesse does so I can keep this all playful. Just because I let Jess in, doesn't mean I have to do the same for everyone. "Speaking of, what are we doing here?"

As my words came out, Jesse ran up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest and resting his head on top of mine. "Seriously dude, don't you have a thing against Bellas, me, and really just all things not douchey" I can't help it. I feel my Love give a quick pinch to my side and I know that probably wasn't the best thing to say. It really isn't my fault though…all I know about him has come from Aubrey, and the fact that he hit Fat Amy with a burrito.

"Wow. Here I am, trying to be magnanimous and awesome, and you have to be rude? Really Beca, you shouldn't get your information from Aubrey Posen." I can see the hurt in his eyes behind his sarcasm and I wish I could take my remarks back. I guess sometimes my snappiness isn't a good thing?

"Anyway," He rolls his eyes and looks at Jesse with a big smile on his face. "The rundown of last night goes a bit something like this Swanson: We won, the Bellas lost. Bad. Well," I cringe as I think about last night's set. It was better than it could have been if I hadn't changed things, but I still felt a little bad. "Well not horrible…that was definitely better than I have seen in the past, thanks to you Beca."

Looking up at his face I can see the sincerity. Who is this guy? This is so not the Bumper I have heard about…is it?

"Which brings me to the next point!" He is grinning like an idiot and motions for me to follow him into the kitchen. I look back at Jesse for assurance and he just nods a grin on his face. Does he know something I don't?

"Mitchel, despite your rude comments at the door," He gives me a pointed look and I just blush, wishing I knew what was happening. "I would like to offer you two things. The first," I follow his hand as it motions to a treble sweatshirt, "Is a spot as a Barden Treblemaker. Now, before you ask…yes, this is normally an all-male group. However, we are adding a few women from the fallen apart Bellas, all of who happen to be dating a Treble." I just stare confused. Really? What the hell?

"Ummm Bumper…why? What the hell?" I know I don't necessarily make a lot of sense, but really? Everything I have heard about this group is being thrown on its head!

"Okay, so here's the deal. Back about 10 years ago there used to be one group on campus called the Barden Trebles. This was a coed group, and they kicked ass…or as much ass as you could kick 10 years ago." I rolled my eyes at his rambling but tried not to say anything. "The groups split when two seniors broke up and couldn't stand to be around each other, and they have hated each other since."

Really? How was that…that is a stupid reason to split a group up! My shock must have shown on my face because Bumper just smiled. "Yeah, that's about what I thought too. Anyway, I have been trying to convince Aubrey that we should reform the original group ever since I heard about this at the beginning of the year. Of course, she refused and became even more tyrannical apparently, creating a certain pledge?" He just looked at me knowingly and I have never felt myself hate someone more. That bitch deserves to have her head smacked in!

"Well, since the Bella's season is over, we would like to offer positions for you, Fat Amy, Lily, and Stacie. I, personally, think this is an awesome idea and can only help our sound. What do you think?"

I just stared like an idiot. To be fair, that was a lot of information to dump on me, but really? Wow! This was…wow!

Jesse's POV

I listened as Bumper went through his schpeal, glad that he hadn't changed his mind after Becs snapped at him. Seriously, I know all Bellas think he's a jerk but he's not. Really, he is probably one of the best guys I have ever met.

Watching her face, I could tell she was definitely intrigued, and pissed at Aubrey. Then again, who wouldn't be? I am! Who tells other people who they can date…seriously!

Her face is adorable as she takes it all in, and I can't help but pray that she will accept his offer. I really want to sing with this girl. A lot. I want to get to spend my practices with her, and to listen to her rather than compete. As amazing as things are right now, I really don't need that tension ya know?

"Well…Bumper can I ask a question?" My head snaps up as I hear her voice, knowing she has probably made a decision. "You aren't going to go crazy and have us practice for 6 hours a day or restrict diets or anything right? If that's what I'm signing up for I'm better off."

I look him in the eye and we both bust out laughing, gasping for breath and clutching our sides. What the hell had that crazy bitch put them through?! "Seriously? Beca, we practice for 2 hours a day, and eat whatever the fuck you want. Oh, "He smirks at her and I watch as her eyes narrow a little. "only rule, no sex in the public area of this house. Seriously, I walk in on that and you guys are getting thrown up on."

We all laugh and I kiss her head as she takes her treble sweatshirt with a grin. "Welcome to the Trebles Beca. Now, one other piece of business."

Beca's POV

What the hell else could he be about to throw at me? I just went from being in an a capella group, to being out of one, to being in one again…what the hell else is happening?

"Beca, I have heard your stuff on the radio and I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to do some stuff for the group, ya know, put something together for Finals?" My eyes go wide and I just nod my head, a big smile on my face.

"Really? You want my music?" He just nods his head and I'm on cloud nine. This is great! Seriously, things are actually turning out pretty awesome. "Definitely, I actually have a few I've been working on that would be awesome. I'll bring them to practice and we can listen to them then?" I felt giddy, like my head was about to pop. Seriously, no one can be this happy at once!

"Alright guys, see you Monday. Don't have too much fun though alright?"

I grin and turn to Jesse as Bumper leaves, wrapping my arms around his neck. "So nerd," I pull his head a little closer and smirk as his breath catches. "is it still trebleboning if we are both trebles?" Crashing my lips to his, I can't help but moan as I let the happiness flow through me and feel his arms tug me closer.

"NOT IN THE KITCHEN DUDES! GO HOME FIRST!" I pull back and see Bumper and Donald standing in the doorway with matching grins. Giving them the finger, I grip Jesse's hand and drag him out the door, running back to his dorm.

_**There it is! This chapter drove me absolutely insane! Not kidding…I'm still not sure how I feel about it but it was an interesting one. Let me know your thoughts please! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Alright everybody! First of all, I love all of you very much. Your reviews fuel me to keep writing, even as everything is going absolutely insane over here! Seriously, new job stuff, sickness that I have dubbed the plague…dear Lord I am not sure I have even gotten realistic sleep in the last 2 weeks or so! **_

_**Still, despite all of that, I have to hold myself back from spending all of my time on this computer typing up more chapters and stories. It's a challenge, but one I have apparently been too successful at lately. Seriously, I just looked at my story list and realized most stuff hasn't been updated in forever! Good news though, everything is getting an update that should this weekend, starting with this one because a very awesome reader specifically requested it.**_

_**With all of that being said, and my little rambling thing done, all that is left is for me to do my usual sad disclaimer: Despite the fact that I would really like to…I do NOT own pitch perfect, Jesse Swanson, or Beca Mitchell. I would love too but they belong to Universal…and they better be coming out with a sequel soon dammit!**_

I never thought I would say this but…college is awesome. I have an amazing boyfriend, kick ass friends, and I spend the majority of my time working on music…what could be better?

It's been 3 months since I talked to Jesse after regionals. Three months since I confessed how much I feel for him and somehow became a treble. Walking down the hall to the practice area, I can't help but feel a burst of energy flowing through me as we get ready for finals tomorrow.

"Hey Babe." My head snaps up and there is Jesse, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to a seat next to him. "You ready for tomorrow? It isn't like the Bellas…there is no risk of throw up on our side, unless there is a party afterward." I let out a snort and punch him softly, chuckling as he grumbles.

"Whatever nerd." Leaning my head on his shoulder I let out a sigh. Is it bad that I feel kind of guilty for Aubrey? We ended up letting everyone in who wanted to join, which included Chloe, but Aubrey is entirely by herself now and I can't help but wonder if she is okay.

Whoa, when the hell did I start caring? Seriously?

As I sit thinking, I feel my stomach clench and can't fight the urge to rush off to a bathroom. I'm going to be sick…excellent, just what I needed! Jumping up quickly, I race down the hall and stop at the nearest trash can as I realize I am not going to make it.

"Bec?" I feel his arms wrap around me as I heave into the can, groaning at the horrible feeling. Am I sick? A quick check confirms that I probably am, my head is clammy…I'm shivering, and I feel like a ten ton bowling ball just got dropped on my head. "Bec are you alright?"

I nod my head slowly, careful not to move it too much. "I'm fine Jess. I probably just ate something bad." With a sigh I force myself to push the horrible feelings down, and turn to go back into practice. It's time to start and we really need to run through this again…my duet with Jesse is a little bit complicated.

"You aren't fine." He shakes his head as he glares at me. "Why are you lying to me? What's wrong?"

Jesse's POV

What the hell is going on? One minute we are cuddling before practice and the next she is puking into a trashcan in the hallway. I know she's sick so why is she lying to me?

"Jesse just drop it. We need to practice. I'm not lying to you!" She has a glint in her eyes and I know she's just putting up a front. I get that she does that with everyone else, but why the hell is she doing it with me?

"I thought you said no more walls Beca. What happened to that? What happened to not shutting me out?" I cringe as the words leave my mouth, knowing I probably just stepped too far. That wasn't fair. This isn't even a big deal, but I can't stop myself from being pissed off.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes are wide as she takes a step back and I can see how much I just screwed up. "You think me not letting a cold get to me is shutting you out?" She just keeps taking steps backward and fear clenches my heart as I realize she's going to leave. "That's called being strong and not letting the team down Jesse. Why don't I show you the difference?" With a glare she turns around and races out of the building.

Shit.

Beca's POV

Who the hell does he think he is? I'm sick! It's not like I have the plague, or I'm dying or something…I probably have the flu. What does he want from me?

I run faster, anger fueling me as I press on. I don't really know how far I go, but eventually I start to get tired…besides, running in jeans is really uncomfortable.

As I slow down to a walk, I realize I just ran out on the guy I love. Fuck! Did I just ruin everything? Would it really be that hard to just let him in? Maybe I haven't actually let all of those walls go yet.

Looking around quickly, I realize I am in front of our spot and I let a tear trail down my cheek. Our spot. It probably won't be anymore. Sure, this is a stupid fight but I just intentionally hurt him. Why did I do that?

My tears start to trail down my cheeks as I let myself sit down. Does he know how hard I have worked to let him in? Does he get that it's not an easy thing? This is fucking why! When you let people in, they hurt you. They learn your buttons and they hurt you. Why put up with that?

The tears continue to fall as I realize he probably isn't going to come after me. He's had girls fawning over him since the day we met, why the hell would he choose to stay with someone who hurts him like I do?

I feel the walls building themselves again quickly, preprotecting myself from the hurt I'm sure I'm about to experience. Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I shut him out? I love him, but that doesn't mean he gets to hurt me does it? Just because I love him, doesn't mean he really loves me right? I let the tears fall as music once again comes to my rescue, expressing the feelings I don't know how to.

_On my own__  
__Pretending he's beside me__  
__All alone__  
__I walk with him till morning__  
__Without him__  
__I feel his arms around me__  
__And when I lose my way I__close__my eyes__  
__And he has found me__In the rain the pavement shines like silver__  
__All the lights are misty in the river__  
__In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight__  
__And all I see is him and me forever and forever__And I know it's only in my mind__  
__That I'm talking to myself and not to him__  
__And although I know that he is blind__  
__Still I say, there's a way for us__I love him__  
__But when the night is over__  
__He is gone__  
__The river's just a river__  
__Without him__  
__The world around me changes__  
__The trees are bare and everywhere__  
__The streets are full of strangers__I love him__  
__But every day I'm learning__  
__All my life__  
__I've only been pretending__  
__Without me__  
__His world will go on turning__  
__A world that's full of happiness__  
__That I have never known__I love him__  
__I love him__  
__I love him__  
__But only on my own_

The tears cascade down my cheeks faster as I feel the final walls building themselves up. He doesn't love me, he just thought he did, at least that's what I'm going with. My heart feels like breaking as I sit here, thoughts running through my head about how lost I feel right now. I gave him everything, let him pass every barrier and he just…he doesn't believe it's true. I doubt he ever did.

"Oh God. Beca no…" My eyes snap up to see him there, his hands shaking as he stares at me with horror on his face. "You can't believe that…you-" His face is white as he looks into my eyes and sees the truth. I don't just believe it, I know. There is no doubt in my mind that he doesn't love me as I do him.

As my eyes harden, I see a tear slip down his cheek and my knowledge waivers. "You don't trust me." I can't hide the pain in my voice, not that I really want to. "You don't want to trust me, and you can't feel the way I do without that." Turning my head away quickly, I move to run again.

I can't do this. Seeing him now, it's just too much. My mind is racing with images of what his life will be without me and my heart feels like breaking with the force of it. He'll get married, have children, and have a life without me. He'll move on…no, not move on, he'll walk away and it'll be as if I never existed.

"Goodbye Jesse." I turn in the direction of my dorm room, not looking back. I can't let him see how much pain I am in. I'm stronger than that, and he doesn't need to see how much I feel.

"NO!" His arms are wrapped around me before I can take my fifth step and I am yanked into his chest roughly. "You, you can't honestly believe I don't love you! How can you…Beca, Becs, please? Please don't do this…talk to me?" I hear the anguish in his voice and my mind races, trying to force the walls away to let me understand.

"Baby, I love you so much!" He turns me around and I can't help but see the fear in his eyes. Am I wrong? If I'm wrong, what happened?

Jesse's POV

It took me less than a minute to race out after her, but she was already gone and I had no idea which way to even start. Why did I let myself get angry? Why did I throw out the one thing I knew would hurt her?

My mind raced as I ran, praying I was heading in the right direction. We were going to miss practice, but I will text Bumper and he'll understand. No one has been a bigger supporter of our relationship than he has.

"_On my own__  
__Pretending he's beside me__  
__all alone__  
__I walk with him till morning__  
__without him__  
__I feel his arms around me__  
__and when I lose my way I__close__my eyes__  
__and he has found me"_

My head snaps towards our spot as I hear her voice and recognize what she is singing. Why is she singing a song from Les Mis? As I listen closer I realize it is what she is feeling right now and my heart shatters.

No. She thinks I don't love her? She thinks…Oh dear Lord, please…please let that not be true. How can she think that? Sure, we just fought but…I gasp as I realize what is going through her head. She let me in. She let me in passed everything and I called her a liar. I told her she hadn't. Shit.

As she finishes I see the tears falling fast down her cheeks and her walls climbing fast. She has to protect herself, I get that…but I really hate those damn things. I know that I will never break through them again if they go up this time. This time they aren't for other people; they are to protect her from me. She is giving up on me, she is going to leave.

"Oh God. Beca No…" I can't help the fear coursing through me right now. She's going to leave. She honestly believes I don't…. "You can't believe that…you-" I stop myself as I realize it isn't just something she believes. In her mind, it's the truth. It's fact. I can't let this happen. I can't lose her. She can't walk away and not know how much I love her.

She tells me that I don't trust her and I feel my heart land in my stomach. I wish I could tell her that I do. It's not that I don't trust her, I just got worried and so I acted stupidly. Why am I such an idiot? I groan inwardly, wishing I could go back and punch myself in the face.

"Goodbye Jesse." Everything stops and I watch her turn to walk away, her shoulders slumped as she continues crying. What? She can't go. She can't leave like this, she's wrong she's-

"NO!" I lurch forward before I even realize the word has left my mouth and I crush her into my arms, holding her as if my life depends on it. Which, to be honest, in that moment it does. "You, you can't honestly believe I don't love you! How can you…Beca, Becs, please? Please don't do this…talk to me?"

I feel as if I'm falling. Everything is stopped around us and it's like I am fighting for my next breath. I have never felt pain like this and my mind thinks back to the ring sitting in my sock drawer, the promise ring I was going to give her tomorrow after the competition. Am I going to get to give that to her? Are we going to be together? I feel sick at the thought that we won't and I can't hold back the tears that fall.

Turning her to face me, I don't loosen my grip on her at all, I'm too afraid that she will walk away if I do. "Baby, I love you so much!" Her eyes are still guarded but I feel hope at the confusion I see stirring behind them. Please let her be starting to believe me.

"Beca, I'm so sorry." Pulling her in closer I rest my head on hers, breathing in the scent of her hair and praying it isn't the last time. "I didn't mean any of what I said earlier. I know…" I can't keep going. The fear is too strong and my breath catches as I let it overtake me. Is this it?

"Jesse," Her voice reaches my ears and I relish in the sound, savoring every moment of it. "Jesse look at me." Looking down, I see her eyes shine with tears of their own, the walls shattering around her as she realizes the real truth, that I have never loved anyone more than I love her.

"You…you love me?" Any other moment and I would be laughing at the vulnerable Beca before me, but right now…right now I almost lost her and I can't stop being afraid that I'm going to.

"Oh God, Beca I love you more than you will ever know." With a smile, I crash my lips to hers and pull her in closer to me, my fingers tangling in her hair. I don't care that she is sick and I probably have it too now. I don't care that we are late for practice. I didn't lose her, and that is all that matters.

"Mitchell! Swanson!" Our heads snap simultaneously towards the sound of Bumpers pissed off voice. "What the hell are you doing?! Practice started an hour ago!" He is running towards us now, a glare on his face.

As he gets closer though, I see his face soften as he sees the tear stains on our faces and the residual fear in our eyes. "Okay guys…what happened?" His voice is soft now and I squeeze her sides gently.

"Yo turdburgers!" Fat Amy is running towards us too, Stacie and Chloe by her side. "We all know you like humping like dingos in heat but now is not the-" she cuts off as Bumper gives her a look. Now is not the time for jokes and he apparently gets that.

"Beca, Jess…"taking a deep breath he looks at us both, trying to decide whether he needs to be more of a hard ass leader or a friend. This is why I love Bumper, he may be a jerk sometimes, but he knows when not to. "You alright?" We both nod and he gives us a strange look.

"Beca, why don't you go with Chloe and Amy to work on some last minute choreography stuff alright? Jesse and I will be there in a minute." I sigh. I don't want to let her go, the fear of a minute ago still coursing through me.

"Jesse, let her go dude." She slips out of my arms and squeezes my hand gently, letting me know she isn't going anywhere and we'll get our chance to talk. My heart is clenching and I just want to hold her to me, I can't do this. The fear is overpowering and I almost collapse with the force of it.

When they are out of earshot, he turns to me.

"Okay dude, what the hell happened? You know I'm all for whatever the hell you two are…and that I'm not the strictest when it comes to practice but," he smirks, "ditching so you can get it on in the quad the day before finals? Not even I can let that go."

Rolling my eyes I look at him and let myself collapse to the ground. "She was leaving Bump." I groaned, the relief fully taking over and breath finally entering my lungs again. "I said something, something that really hurt her…she thought I didn't love her."

He just listened as I told him everything that had happened, concern for us both clearly etched on his face. As I finished everything, he slapped me on the back and smiled. "Dude, you guys are going to be fine. Don't be a dick anymore though. She's a big girl, if she says she's alright…she's probably alright."

We walked into the building and I heard the group singing, the harmonies perfect. "We have tomorrow in the bag." I looked around, confused as I didn't see Beca. "Where the…"Chloe saw the look of fear on my face and pointed to the front row, Beca curled up asleep across a couple of seats in my sweatshirt.

Beca's POV

"What the hell Beca? You alright?" Chloe was right in my face, Amy right next to her. Jesus, they really need to back off! I know they are just trying to help but I really can't do this right now.

"I'm fine; Jesse is fine, please…let's just practice." I sigh, walking in to the space. I'm still sick, my entire body feels like its on fire, and all of my energy is gone from the fight we just had. They both nod and they run up on stage.

"Alright nerds, from the to-"my words are cut off as a dizzy spell hits me and I start to fall to the floor. Benji catches me and takes me over to the seats with concern on his face.

"You alright Beca? You look pretty sick." Nodding is painful but I manage to do it as a shiver wracks my body.

"I'm fine Benji; I think I need to sit this one out though so I'm ready for tomorrow." He just nods and sets me down, tossing Jesse's jacket at me. As I put it on I can't help but wish he were here already so I could be with him, being away is really hard, even if I don't want to admit that right now.

Curling up I let myself drift off as they begin again, Benji and Chloe leading them through each part of the set but leaving out Jesse's and my duet.

Jesse's POV

Walking over to her I pick her up and look to Bumper. "Hey, I really need to take her home." He just nods and I head back out towards my dorm room. I knew he would understand, we need her alright for tomorrow and she just isn't going to make it like this.

"Oh Beca…" I place a kiss to her forehead and sigh, memorizing every part of her face. "Never doubt how much I love you." With a smile, I begin to pour my heart out to her, hoping that maybe it will sink in through her sleep.

_Never knew I could feel like this__  
__Like I've never seen the sky before__  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss__  
__Every day I love you more and more__  
__Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing__  
__Telling me to give you everything__  
__Seasons may change winter to spring__  
__But I love you until the end of time__Come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day__Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place__  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace__  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste__  
__It all revolves around you__And there's no mountain too high no river too wide__  
__Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side__  
__Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide__  
__But I love you until the end of time__Come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day__  
__Oh come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you__Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...__Come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day_

She clutches herself closer to my chest and I smile, knowing that I will never let her go. She's my forever and I don't care how cheesy she would think that is. She is my world and I will never, EVER let her feel like she is less than that again.

"Jess?" I look down into her eyes and I can't help but gasp at what I see there. "Can we never do this again?" She looks so peaceful and I know what she means. I never want to see her walking away like that again either. I never want to feel the fear I just felt.

"Please." With a smile on my face, I kiss her nose gently. "How are you really feeling Babe? You look like you have a fever." Her face turns pained and I see how bad it really is, and how much she really didn't need our fight to make it worse.

"I'm horrible. I just want to curl up and sleep. Maybe take some Nyquil so I can just pass out." I just nod and carry her the rest of the way home before giving her the medicine and climbing in next to her.

"I'm right here Becs. Get some sleep, the group sounds amazing and tomorrow we are going to be perfect." Her head burrows into my chest and I finally relax as my fears leave completely. We're fine; we are going to be fine.

My mind wanders again to that ring sitting in my drawer and a grin plasters itself to my face as I drift off to sleep. Tomorrow I will give it to her, and she will never doubt my love for her again.

_**So what did you think? I happened to really like this one, and I'm really excited for finals. I think you guys are going to love the music I picked for their performance. Next chapter is coming this weekend too, and there is definitely going to be some interesting Aubrey time. :P Also, the songs are "On My Own" from Les Miserables and "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Okay guys, I swear to God she isn't pregnant! Seriously…not where I was going with that. She's sick, like flu. I'm sorry I worried so many of you, but I promise that is not what's going on here. I already have one story that she is pregnant in…and I don't really want another right now :P**_

_**Anyways…this chapter was a bitch to write, and I seriously need to give a huge, public thank you to Lyrically –Correct for her help. I am not kidding here. I love you so stinking much right now because I was having such a hard time with this. You're awesomely amazing in every way, and this chapter is totally for you.**_

_**As far as owning anything here…I own the plot. Sadly, the characters, songs, etc. are not mine ,but that is alright I guess. So here you are, the next chapter of Letting Go.**_

I clench my eyes tightly as I fight to stay asleep. The sun, and the amazingly wonderful guy next to me, aren't about to let that happen though. "Jesse…can I have twenty more minutes here?" I'm tired, but at least I don't really feel like I have a fever. Maybe the Nyquil helped me knock whatever I had?

"Nope." His lips trail down my face and to my neck, pulling me in closer to him as he smiles. "Time to get up weirdo. How are you feeling?" I grin, my eyes opening slowly and staring into his happily. I love this boy, and today we are going to go slaughter the other teams at finals.

"Great actually, you'd make a good nurse." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I drag him down for what is meant to be a quick kiss. Not that it stays that way. His hands tangle into my hair and I can't help the moan that escapes me as he nips at my lip, begging me to let him in.

Really? Why does he even ask anymore? Before I know it, my hands are wandering along his sides and across his abs, tracing little patterns as his lips trail off towards that sensitive spot on my neck. "Jesse…" my mind is mush, and nothing will come out but his name.

His hands slip up to caress my breasts, his fingers finding my nipples as I groan. Dear Lord, he really is going to be the death of me.

Jesse's POV

"Jesse…" She's moaning my name and it is, by far, the sexiest thing I have ever heard. I wish we could just stay here forever, but I know we can't. Through this haze I have placed us in, I remember that we are supposed to be getting on a bus in an hour…this is going to have to wait.

"Baby," I kiss along her jaw towards her ear, thrusting down into her with a moan. "Babe we really need to stop for now." I can't help but groan as the words come out. I don't want to any more than she does, but I stand up quickly and take her hand, dragging her out of bed. "We have a bus to catch to finals My Love."

Her eyes roll at my cheesiness, but I know she loves it. Even if she won't admit it to anyone but herself. It doesn't really matter though, I know this girl better than she thinks.

Getting dressed quickly, we head off towards where we are meeting the bus, my arm wrapped around her as we walk. "You sure you're feeling alright Becs?" I can't help but be worried, even if she's saying she's alright. It's true, she looks a bit better and her fever is gone…but I really don't want to see her pass out on stage or something.

"I'm fine Jess. Really. My throat is a little scratchy, and my head still hurts like a bitch…but getting to sleep for most of yesterday was a definite help." She looks over at me reassuringly and I let it go. Hopefully she really is alright, but there isn't anything I can do about it.

As we get closer to the bus, I see streak of blond hair coming at us quickly and I can't help but groan. "What do you want Aubrey, we're a little busy if you hadn't noticed." Sure, maybe I should be a little nicer, but I can't help but still be annoyed at her.

"Shut up Jesse." Her gaze turns to Beca and her eyes harden. "I really hope your happy Beca, you ruined the Bellas, and you turned everyone against me." Everything happens so fast after that. One minute she is glaring at Beca, and the next my girlfriend is on the ground, a bruise already forming on her cheek from where Aubrey hit her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" My hands are shaking as I try to refrain myself from punching her out. I was raised never to hit a girl, even if I want to. Fuck why did my parents have to teach me that?

Beca's POV

Jesus Christ that hurt like a bitch! "Aubrey, you had better start running now." I let my hands work on their own and my fist connects with her gut before my other throws her to the ground by her hair. "If you ever, and I do mean EVER, come near me again," my eyes stare directly into hers and I can't help but feel a sense of pride at the fear I see, "you will wake up in a hospital. Stay away from me, and everyone else in our group. You understand?"

She nods and I turn back to Jesse, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Wow." I wrap my arms around him chuckling, the fact that he doesn't remember I can take care of myself is pretty adorable. My face is burning and I will probably have a lovely bruise from where I hit the ground, but he really doesn't need to know that right now.

"You ready to go Jess? Don't we have finals to win or something?" I grin and we walk off quickly. We're now late, and Bumper is probably going to be pissed.

Jesse's POV

Alright, my girlfriend is fucking amazing. Literally, in every way possible. We arrive at the bus in record time, piling on into the back as Donald starts the long drive to the competition. Beca's face is starting to bruise a little, but I'm not going to say anything. Yesterday was enough fighting thanks.

As we are sitting there, her head on my lap, I look around at everyone. No one is really doing anything particular. Lily and Donald are beat boxing up front, Stacie is making out with Unicycle, and Bumper is in some kind of argument with Fat Amy. Everyone else is really just sitting around…but it's comfortable. This is how things should be. Running my fingers through Beca's hair, I start humming, and her smile widens as she starts to sing

_La la la la la_

Eat, sleep, breathe it  
You're full of the stuff  
Go bag it, tie it up tight.  
Wheat, meat, dairy-free, t-total, happy-clappy  
High on life, you should try it  
You should know, you should know  
Go on while no one's looking

As each voice joins in, I can't help the smirk that appears on my face. This is awesome. Today is going to be awesome, even if it is a long ass trip to get there.

_Aha!  
Gotcha now!  
Caught red handed in the biscuit tin  
Cost you to keep me quiet!_

Everyone is harmonizing perfectly and it's like our voices were made to match up. Beca grins up at me, placing a kiss to my chest and trying not to wince to badly at the pain I know she is feeling, her cheek is definitely having some trouble now, and it's not going to be long before someone asks about it.  
_  
La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la  
La la la la, La la la la, La la la la la_

Golden boy boots, pocket pedal stool  
Making sharp smart moves  
Plastic, tin can, paper separator  
Busy bee wave, wave save the planet flag  
But sneaky in suburbia

Aha!  
Candid camera!  
Hook, line and sinker for the four-wheel drive  
Cost you to keep me quiet!

Keep me quiet! (keep me quiet!)

La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la  
La la la la, La la la la, La la la la la

Nicest, sweetest, up-most in everything  
It's so charming, very charming  
Well read, can play the fool  
No one's I'll at ease and put their  
Deepest Swiss bank trust in you  
No one saw it coming

Aaaha! Aaaaaaha! Aaaaaaaaaaha!

Cost you to keep me quiet

La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la  
La la la la, La la la la, La la la la la

As we finish singing, I place a kiss to her head gently and lay my head back. Sleep. Sleep is an excellent idea, it'll make the time go faster before we are there. Dammit, I should have brought my laptop and a movie.

Beca's POV

Arriving at Lincoln Center, I can't help how excited I feel to be here. This is going to be epic. I have put a lot of hours into getting this song ready, and my mix is finally going to be heard by a crap ton of people. We can't lose, it just isn't possible.

Getting up quickly, I grab Jesse's hand and head to the back entrance of the stage, waiting with the group to go on and perform.

"Alright guys," Bumper is standing in front of everyone, grinning as he looks around. "So, I know everything is way different from last year, but we got this. Girls, you prepared to actually win something for the first time this year?" I smirk, reaching over and flicking his arm playfully. Dweeb. Turning to look at the girls, I motion for them to huddle up and push Jesse away. Just because we are all in a group now doesn't mean we share everything.

"Hey nerds," smiling I look around at everyone. "I really do love you guys a lot, and we have been through a lot. Thanks for coming over to the Trebles too, I don't know what I would have done if I was the only girl." With a grin I look back at the boys who are all staring at us in confusion. "Ready? Hands in."

All at once, we sing ahhh, the damn move we could never master before is perfect, and the boys are just laughing. "Really guys? Leave that Bella shit in the past! Guys, lets show them how it's done." Bumper is laughing as the boys all put their hands together and shout SWAG loudly.

No way, definitely not going to happen. "Okay Bumps…how's about we just do something together that doesn't make me want to vomit…" Walking over, I place my hand in and look around the group, waiting for the other girls to join me. "Trebles on three guys…"everyone smiles and we shout it out as the announcer calls us to the stage.

I wasn't feeling nervous before, but now I can't help it. What if I fuck this up? What if this is really a bad idea? "Babe, it's alright…let's go." I feel Jesse wrap his arms around me quickly and suddenly I'm alright again. Heading out on stage, I take my position as Bumper starts singing, everyone joining in as Donald lays down the beat, Lily at his side.

_Where you've been  
Where you've been all my life  
Baby this is it  
The way you looking me like  
it's obvious That I want something from you_

You know what?  
What I wanna do, do, do

Every touch, it would bring me to life  
I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like  
Oh, every time, it would bring me to life  
I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like  
What it'd be like, what it'd be like...

We shift fairly quickly, Jesse and me heading up front with smiles on our faces. Here it is, in front of everyone, I get to say how much I love him. The music starts to change, morphing into the start of Jesse's cheesiest song ever. As he starts to sing, I can't help but feel the shivers run down my spine, the urge to jump him almost impossible to ignore as we dance around the stage.

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt like this before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you_

_Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__and I owe it all to you_

_I've been waiting for so long__  
__Now I've finally found someone__  
__To stand by me__  
_  
_We saw the writing on the wall__  
__As we felt this magical fantasy__Now with passion in our eyes__  
__There's no way we could disguise it secretly__  
__So we take each other's hand__  
__'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

The song shifts again as we rejoin the group. The crowd is roaring, and I can't help but feel like we have already won.

_Every touch, it would bring me to life__  
__I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like__  
__Oh, every time, it would bring me to life__  
__I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like__  
__What it'd be like, what it'd be like...__I want your love__  
__Why can't you feel free__  
__I want you feel free_

We finish, applause erupting from everywhere as we hit the last notes. Looking over to Jesse, I know he's as happy as I am, and I can't help but be excited for next year, for doing this again. As I rush over to him, I leap into his arms with a grin.

"Not bad for a sick person huh nerd?" His lips attack my own and I feel him grin.

"Follow me." What the hell? I look at him in confusion, but head off after him with a sigh. What the hell is he doing?

Jesse's POV

Okay, that was awesome! Performing is a rush I have always had, but doing it with Beca? Nothing beats that. My hand trails into my jacket pocket and clutches at the box sitting there, my plan changing as I walk.

It's not enough. A promise is just not enough and I make a decision quickly, pulling her to the side of the stage behind the curtain and kneeling down, a smile on my face as I see her eyes widen.

"Jess-" I cut her off with a smile. "Shhh Bec, just listen for a minute okay?" She nods, her hands shaking in my own.

"Beca," My breath catches as I see the happiness in her eyes. "When we first met, you threw me for a loop. I didn't know what to expect, or how much I would feel for you, even in this short of time."

I scanned her face, gripping her hands tighter as a tear slid down her cheek. "I know that I never want to spend another day without you. I know that you are it for me, so, Beca Anne Mitchell, will you marry me?" She gasps softly as more tears fall. "I'm not talking about any time soon…just, I don't want to go another day without you knowing exactly how much I love you."

Sitting there, I can see the battle raging behind her eyes and a fear begins to clench around my heart. Why did I rush this? What if she isn't ready? A million worries race across my mind and I almost miss the nod she gives, a grin on her face. "Yes nerd, but not yet. I love you, but a wedding is going to need to wait until we have jobs, okay?"

With a smile, I stand up quickly, pulling her into my arms and crashing my lips to hers. She's mine, she'll always be mine! I am going to marry this girl and nothing could make me happier right now. Nothing. Slipping the ring onto her finger, I drag us back inside, finding our seats as we wait to find out the results of the ICCA's.

_**So, I both love and hate this chapter. This story is almost over, but I'm having such fun writing it. What did you all think? The songs are: I can only Imagine by David Guetta, Aha by Pentatonix, and I Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing. You people rock! Seriously, what did you think?**_


End file.
